Laços eternos
by LifeCrazy
Summary: E porque, de alguma maneira inusitada, em seus dedos mindinhos estava uma linha invisível que os ligava em um laço eterno.


_Olá pessoal ~__Ok, esse é minha primeira longfic de FT *0* Sejam generosos, ok? Eu vou me esforçar bastante nela e eu espero que vocês gostem o tanto que eu estou gostando de escrevê-la.__ Agora, leiam isso para o melhor entendimento da fanfic:_

_~ Essa é uma LongFic Jerza, Zervis, GaLe, Gruvia e NaLu. Ela é de drama._

_~ Vai retratar muito os 'sonhos' dos jovens e a rotina deles. Vai ter muito romance. Não espere ação e coisas do tipo nessa fic._

_~ Seu comentário é importante! Eu também gosto de conversar com os leitores, então por favor, sempre esteja ativo na fic, eu realmente quero saber sua opinião.__~ A fic pode conter hentai. Por enquanto, eu estou pensando. Caso decida, vou avisar e ajustar a classificação._

_~ O tema principal dela é destino. Se você não gosta, ou não acredita em tal coisa, você não precisa ler, mas seria bom que tentasse, sim? :3_

_~Os personagens não são meus.__~ Eu não tenho um dia certo de postagem. Digamos que a rotina é um pouco corrida, mas espero não demorar para atualizar._

_~ Também sendo postada no Social Spirit._

_~ A capa, assim como o enredo da fanfic é de minha autoria. Não aceito plágios!_

_~ Os casais da fanfic já estão definidos, não espere mais que isso._

_~A personalidade dos personagens pode ser um pouco modificada, mas nada realmente problemático._

_~Divirta-se u-u_

_Ok se você leu isso, obrigada alkdhlasdh Enfim, sem mais delongas boa leitura e até lá em baixo s2__"Itálico" - Pensamento._

___* - Explicações nas notas finais!_

* * *

"_Somos pássaro novo, longe do ninho"_

_- Legião Urbana._

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Dizem que...**_

- Vamos, vamos! – Sussurrava para si mesma olhando para o relógio. A aula não acabava e ela estava desesperada. Tinha que buscar Wendy na escola e ainda passar no mercado, fazer o almoço, estudar... Tanta coisa para fazer.

Suspirou. Estava completamente cansada, tanto física como psicologicamente e fazia apenas um mês que as aulas tinham começado. Terceiro ano era realmente puxado. Não que isso fosse difícil para ela, já que era boa em todas as matérias, mas... Bem, ela sempre estava cansada desde que a mãe começara as viagens a trabalho quando ela ainda estava no último ano do fundamental. Então era normal que estivesse assim.

"_Dizem que... se você é jovem, tem que viver sua juventude",_ mas não para ela.

O fato é: Ela estava envelhecendo antes do tempo. Porque ela tinha uma família. Tinha pelo que lutar.

"_Dizem que... Quando se tem algo pelo que lutar, pelo menos uma coisa faz sentido." _

Porque convenhamos... A vida não é algo que faz realmente sentido.

Seu nome era Erza Scarlet. Sim, era o sobrenome de seu pai – já falecido – que a mãe decidira colocar nela pela cor do cabelo ser igual ao dele. Escarlate. Sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que enquanto Erza era totalmente parecida com o pai, tanto em aparência como na personalidade orgulhosa, agressiva e destemida, a irmã menor, Wendy, era o retrato da mãe. A ruiva concordava plenamente com isso e, às vezes, sentia-se um pouco mal. Grandine, sua mãe, era linda e formosa. Wendy parecia seguir o mesmo caminho, por isso às vezes se sentia meio deslocada por não ser tão feminina e bonita – era o que ela pensava – quanto elas, ou talvez por não ter cabelos azuis e brilhantes como as mesmas... Por ser diferente.

Ouviu o sinal tocando, fazendo-a acordar de seus devaneios. Prendeu o ar: agora teria que correr. Juntou rapidamente seu material, arrumou a saia e se preparou para correr, mas sentiu alguém pegando seu pulso. Iria xingar, como sempre fazia, mas se conteve ao notar que era Mirajane, uma de suas melhores amigas:

- Erza! – Mira disse sorrindo. Ela era realmente linda com longos cabelos albinos e ondulados que iam até a acima dos quadris, possuía uma franja, mas que sempre estava presa por um laçinho. Tinha um corpo escultural. Não era a toa que era uma das meninas mais bonitas da escola – Vamos ir à sorveteria nova hoje? – A ruiva fez uma pequena careta. Nem sabia que tinha uma nova sorveteria. Nossa, ela realmente – eu disse realmente – não tinha mais uma vida social – Laxus vai também e, claro, se você quiser podemos chamar Natsu e Gray.

- Desculpe Mira – Erza falou com pesar na voz. Queria mesmo ir. Quando foi a última vez que saíra com os amigos? Quando foi a última vez que se divertira? Ela não podia fazer isso, ela tinha uma família para cuidar, afinal -, eu não posso ir.

A albina fez uma careta e cruzou os braços, chateada.

- E por que não? – Perguntou e Erza hesitou. Odiava contar seus problemas para alguém. Os únicos que sabiam sobre sua vida eram os seus dois melhores amigos desde a infância: Natsu e Gray – Poxa, Erza! Você nunca sai com ninguém, eu mal te vejo! O que se passa?

- Sinto muito. – A ruiva sorriu e abraçou a amiga que tinha um bico nos lábios. – Deixa para próxima. Tenho que ir, tchau! – A garota se desfez do abraço e correu para fora da sala, mas não antes de ouvir Mira gritar "Ainda te arrasto para sair comigo, Erza Scarlet!". Sorriu, mas logo voltou à realidade.

Agora ia ter que ir mais rápido, estava ainda mais atrasada!

"_Dizem que... Para você ser feliz, tem que aprender a lidar com as situações do dia a dia, sempre sorrindo."_

Mas era tão difícil...

"_Tudo sob controle." _Ela pensava. "_Está tudo sob controle. Respira e calma. Tudo certo..._

_Eu vou conseguir, mas..."_

- ONDE DIABOS É SAÍDA DESSE LUGAR?! – Gritou desesperada com as mãos no cabelo. Estava cansada de tentar se acalmar e não surgir efeito. Não conseguia mesmo.

Sabe aquele dia em que você acorda e nada, literalmente nada, dá certo? Era o que Lucy, uma loira de cabelos lisos, olhos tão profundos e castanhos claros e corpo totalmente desenvolvido e escultural, sentia.

Era nova na escola, a tão falada Fairy Tail. Era seu primeiro dia e por isso se perdera. A escola era grande, não tanto assim a ponto de ela se perder, mas digamos que ela era um pouco lerda, a própria não negava isso e até ria. Mas agora era diferente. Ela tinha conseguido emprego em um coffe, dois quarteirões depois da escola e Lucy precisava mesmo ir, caso contrário chegaria atrasada no primeiro dia de emprego.

Tudo era novo demais para ela, sua cabeça ia explodir. Fez um bico e cruzou os braços. Ou ela acharia a saída dá escola ou não se chamava Lucy Heartphillia! A loira socou o ar e começou a andar rápida e afobada pelos lugares.

"_Dizem que... Nós temos que ir sempre à luta, ter força e garra!"_

As coisas estavam, estranhamente, dando errado desde que saíra de casa. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil?

"_Então... Lutar para que se não temos garantia de que vamos vencer?"_

Estava tão concentrada andando, quase correndo, que não percebeu no momento em que virou o corredor, acabou por bater sua bolsa em alguém, que fez a pessoa se desequilibrar pelo susto.

Arregalou os olhos e olhou para a pessoa na sua frente, mas logo depois sorriu:_ "Sou realmente forte, quase fiz uma pessoa cair sem nem ter percebido. Viu, isso que dá entrar no meu caminho!"_, mas logo depois repreendeu o pensamento e parou de rir.

- Toma mais cuidado, caramba! – O menino gritou.

- Foi mal! – Lucy retrucou olhando para frente e só então notou a cabeleira rosa do rapaz – Foi sem querer, poxa.

- Sem querer nada! Tá querendo brigar é? Cai em cima! – Ele falou e Lucy ficou indignada. Estava pronta para dar outro 'esbarrão' no garoto, mas fora impedida por uma voz grave:

- Natsu, você vai bater em uma menina? – Um cara de cabelos azuis petróleos chegou ao lado do rosado. Ele parecia entediado – Foi sem querer, não viu não?!

- Menina?! Me diz onde isso aqui é uma menina! – Natsu, pelo que Lucy deduziu se chamar, falara e logo depois a encarou arregalando os olhos – Espera aí... Ah! Você é mesmo uma menina.

- Você está me dizendo que eu não pareço uma menina?! – A loira o encarou furiosa. Mordia o lábio inferior tão forte que poderia sangrar. Ela com certeza bateria nele mais tarde.

- Não é isso, não, é que... Sei lá.

- Quer saber? Que se dane, tenho mais o que fazer! – Falou e saiu marchando.

- Oe loirinha! Espera aí, vamos conversar!

Ah, mas nem a pau ela conversaria com gente chata e mal educada!

_Pobre Lucy. Nem sabia o que estava por vir. _

_-... Ah! Meu sonho!_

"_Sonhos...?_" O que era isso, afinal? Não. Ele não possuía ambições, tampouco sonhos. Já ouvira tantas vezes coisas como: "Impossível não ter um sonho.", mas não era bem assim. Não era como se ele não quisesse, mas não conseguisse.

Ter algo pelo que lutar, pensar, sofrer, sorrir, querer... Não ele não tinha isso. Era uma pessoa oca, vivendo em um grande vazio.

Quieto, racional, calculista. Não deixe que alguém se aproxime de você. Crie barreiras, cuide-se. Isso é o que Zeref era e pensava.

Pra ele não havia motivo de sua existência no mundo. Já parou para pensar do porquê de você estar aqui? Tantas vezes já lera em livros que nós viemos até a Terra destinados a algo incerto, mas ele não sentia isso. Parecia que vivia em um vácuo completo.

"_Há realmente algo no qual possamos acreditar? Nossa existência é assim, tão vaga? Por que existimos? Por que eu estou aqui?" _

Ele era assim. Para ele, as coisa só faziam sentido quando ele as via. Zeref sempre foi racional, calmo e desconfiado. Era seu jeito. Mas com o tempo, as coisas foram piorando e ele deixou de ter sonhos, ambições, gostos.

Talvez a vida para ele fosse monótona demais. Chata demais, justamente por não ter pelo que lutar, mas não é como se ele próprio quisesse isso. Suspirou pesadamente. Esse negócio já o estava irritando. Parecia depressivo, mas não era algo que ele era... O problema é que pensava demais... E, às vezes, pensar demais era algo relativamente ruim.

Olhou pela janela vendo todos os alunos da Fairy Tail com os amigos, conversando e saindo da escola. Perguntou-se do porquê de ainda estar ali. Constatou que era simplesmente a preguiça e o desânimo. Chegaria em casa e não faria nada mesmo, como sempre.

Levantou-se recolhendo o material, mas escutou a porta de correr da sala de aula na qual estava, sendo aberta. Inclinou a cabeça para ver quem era e apenas notou uma pequena garota de longos cabelos ondulados e loiro-esverdeados andando até a mesa da frente e de lá tirando o material. E então ela virou a cabeça o olhando com aqueles olhos tão brilhantes e fáceis de ler...

Ela abaixou o olhar e pegou algo dentro da própria bolsa. Um objeto muito estranho, ao ver de Zeref. Tão esquisito quando aquela garota parecia ser. A loira andou até ele e estendeu o objeto, mas o moreno estava tão surpreso que não conseguiu nem pegá-lo. A menina sorriu, entendendo o gesto e deixou em sua mesa.

- É para você. Eu comprei hoje antes de vir para aula. Achei lindo, não é? – Ela falou sorrindo – Isso é um filtro dos sonhos. Talvez você possa precisar mais do que eu.

Então o garoto a observou se distanciar, indo a mesa, recolhendo os materiais e partindo para a porta. E, por último, ela se virou...

... E sorriu.

"_Dizem que nós viemos a Terra com um propósito. Um destino incerto."_

"_Para você, o que é felicidade?"_

Ir para casa, ligar o computador, viver seu mundo.

"_Dizem que... Para ser feliz, você tem que aprender a lidar com o mundo e a sua realidade. Viver uma vida, descobrir o que tem lá fora." _

Juvia não era lá muito simpatizada com o mundo. E ela tinha seus motivos. Um deles se chamava ódio gratuito. Todo dia quase chorava apenas de pensar que teria aula no dia seguinte. As pessoas da sua sala a odiavam e ela nem ao menos entendia o porquê.

Nunca fizera mal a eles, tampouco falara mal deles, mas mesmo assim eles faziam questão de jogar na cara dela o quanto era odiada, então ela passou a odiá-los também. Se você sofre assim apenas por ser você, porque temos que viver a realidade?!

"_Isso não faz o menor sentido. O mundo de destrói, corrói, machuca, pisa em você da pior forma. O mundo... É cruel! Ele só escolhe os melhores e se você não for o melhor, seu destino é sofrer. Então por que eu iria querer viver em um mundo desse quando posso estar protegida e sem sofrer no meu quarto, com o meu computador... No meu mundo?! Eu estou melhor sem o mundo real."_

Não era a única que tinha problemas, mas quando você está sofrendo, torna-se um grande egoísta. Qual adolescente nunca passou por isso? Todos nós julgamos os nossos problemas o maior de todos, fato. E por isso a azulada era tão insistente quanto a não querer descobrir o mundo.

Por apenas querer se proteger.

Apertou o passo andando pelo corredor da escola em direção a saída. Estava tão feliz que quando chegasse em casa iria poder escrever suas fanfics, poderia falar com suas amigas virtuais e... Ficar feliz! Ah, que alívio. Aquele dia não teria mais aula. Se duvidar até poderia chorar. Estava praticamente saltitando, mas ouviu um grito que a fez tomar um susto e parar bruscamente.

- OE! LOIRINHA! – Juvia olhou para trás assustando e pode avistar uma menina loira andando rapidamente. O rosto dela estava vermelho, parecia irritada – JÁ FALEI PARA ESPERAR, PORRA!

- Esperar o caramba, o que você quer?! – Ela retrucou ainda andando rapidamente. A azulada os observou passarem por ela e sorriu tristemente... Queria amigos.

- Esse Natsu... – Ouviu uma voz grave falar e se arrepiou momentaneamente. Seu corpo virou e seus olhos procuraram pelo dono da voz, podendo avistar um rapaz de cabelos negros azulados e bagunçados – Não tem jeito mesmo. – E então os olhos negros dele se voltaram para os azuis dela.

"_Dizem que... Para ser feliz, você tem que aprender a amar."_

"_Você acredita em destino?"_

Por incrível que pareça, a pergunta não saia da mente de Gajeel. Ele ouvira duas meninas conversando sobre amores e baboseiras de garotinhas idiotas. A resposta era não, ele não acreditava em destino.

"_Dizem que... Sua alma está predestinada a algo que desde que você nasceu já está planejado. Isso se chama destino."_

Mas ele não acreditava nisso. O lema de Gajeel era algo mais ou menos como: "Deixa a vida me levar" ou "O que tiver que ser, será." Nunca ligou para essas coisa e por isso não entendeu o motivo de ter ficado tão intrigado com uma mera pergunta.

Riu suavemente olhando pelas lojas. Tinha acabado de sair da escola, a Fairy Tail e agora caminhava pelas ruas, querendo chegar em casa. Andava descontraído, mas uma loja em especial chamou sua atenção: Ela tinha o estilo meio...'Hip' e era engraçada. Tinha alguma roupas estampadas e floridas, tudo muito colorido e vários objetos estranhos, mas, por incrível que pareça, o que mais chamou sua atenção, foi que na terceira prateleira, bem escondidinho e no canto, tinha uma corda vermelha, pequena e fina. Tão fina que duvidou que fosse mesmo uma corda e só afirmou isso, pois na vitrine estava escrito 'corda vermelha'... Até se lembrou daquela lenda... Akai Ito*. Riu de novo com o próprio pensamento. Que merda era aquela que estava pensando?

Ultimamente andava pensando demais e isso não fazia o estilo dele. Onde já se viu um metaleiro, briguento e safado pensando em besteiras daquelas como... Destino?

Continuou olhando para a corda, mas levou um pequeno susto ao ver um par de olhos grandes e chocolates do outro lado do vidro. Ficaram a se encarar por longos segundos, até que ela esticou a mão e pegou a cordinha, sorrindo e indo para o caixa pagar.

Acompanhou-a com os olhos... Quem era ela? Por que alguém iria querer uma cordinha como aquela? Era inútil, não serviria para nada.

"_Dizem que... Quando você menos espera, o destino te pega. E nem você tentando se proteger com tudo que tem, consegue escapar."_

* * *

_Hey again! ~_

_E aí? Acham que eu me sai bem? Ficou meio misterioso e pá? Foi a impressão que eu quis dar, eu espero que tenham gostado. __Ah e sobre a Erza ser irmã da Wendy e tals foi brisado né? AKDHLAKSHAS Mas eu tinha que fazer isso, realmente. Eu precisava de uma irmã pra Erza então eu n pude fazer nada -q_

_Eu tentei fazer os personagens com problemas que nós vemos no cotidiano. Minha maior intenção aqui é fazer com que os leitores se vejam nos personagens. Ver que mesmo com problemas iguais aos deles, nós podemos vencer. A personagem que eu mais me identifico nessa fic, por exemplo, é a Juvia. Ela refletiu tudo o que eu sinto e os meus medos. Por isso eu quero que essa fic retrate o dia a dia e todos os nossos problemas, assim podemos nos identificar com os personagens certo?_

_Enfim, o que acharam desse começo? Eu espero que vocês gostem, de verdade! Deixem suas opiniões ok? Conversem comigo, eu sou legalzinha. Pode ser sobre qualquer coisa. Se não tiver o que comentar, vamos conversar u-u Como vai você, coisa linda? Como foi seu dia? O que você gosta de fazer? -qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq_

_Ok parei akshdlkahsd Então, até o próximo capítulo. Espero ver você por aqui! Chu ~ 3_

_*Akai Ito é uma lenda existente no Japão, que diz que suas pessoas nascem já destinadas uma a outra. Elas estão ligadas por um fio invisível amarrado em seus dedos mindinhos e essa linha nunca será partida._


End file.
